Bodacious Boudoir
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Millicent has a brainstorm in the middle of Torrid. She has a delightfully devilish idea for her boyfriend Theo. When he arrived home from work, he has a surprise for her as well.


Millicent looked at herself in the mirror of the muggle clothing store she was in. She had always been daddy's little girl and gotten all the clothes she wanted but she had trouble finding clothes in the wizarding world. There wasn't a store she could think of that catered to girls with hips and thighs and otherwise curvaceous bodies. So, she had befriended her co-worker, Hermione Granger and gone shopping with her upon occasion. It was just the breakthrough Milli had been looking for.

When Hermione had taken her to a shopping mall for the first time, Milli had fallen in love. She had discovered a store called Torrid, which did cater to the bigger, beautiful babes of the world. At first she had only gone with Hermione but before long, Milli had squandered her savings from the Bulstrode fortune on clothes that made her feel womanly, sexy and seductive. Skirts, dresses, these beautiful creations called leggings, high heeled shoes and the right kind of lingerie she needed.

She was currently staring at herself wearing a pink puffy jacket and black and pink thong knickers. She wasn't wearing a bra and the inner swells of her breasts peeked through the front of the jacket. She turned to look at how her full arse was complimented by the new knickers. She felt like sex embodied. She couldn't wait to show her boyfriend of four years, Theo. He would want to absolutely devour her.

She arched her eyebrows at her reflection as a devious idea presented itself to her. She licked her lips as she eyed her full body in the mirror. This idea was going to give Theo a libido spike for days.

She dressed and then began to wander the racks for more sexy lingerie. She found a beautiful red lace bra and matching boyshorts knickers. It would play off her olive toned skin well with her matching red lipstick. She could not wait. She found several other pieces and paid for them all with her muggle money.

When she had done that, she returned to the magical world. She arrived back at hers' and Theo's shared flat and immediately penned a note to Dennis Creevey, who had taken over his brother Colin's camera and opened up a photography business with it.

It came back fifteen minutes later with a date and time. She smiled. Theo was going to love these pictures.

-Three Weeks Later-

The day of her photo shoot came. Milli dressed in her best and made sure her hair was perfectly straight just how Theo liked it. Her makeup was flawless, from her winged cat eyes down to her pouty, full red lips. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror as she donned her fitted leather jacket and her expensive muggle sunglasses.

Theo was at work and wouldn't be home til late, and by the time she returned she would be primed and ready for her man.

Dennis and Milli met at his studio around the corner from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. She gawked at the sheer beauty of the studio. It was decorated in modernity and had large windows on each wall, basking the space in natural sunlight. Millicent smiled as she turned around in the middle of the room.

"You wanted stark white bedsheets to make the lingerie pop right?" Dennis asked as he watched the buxom woman in amusement.

Her eyes came to rest on the small man and she nodded.

"That's exactly right, I did, Thank you. Wow Dennis this studio is, flawless," she turned to look at him and took off her glasses, biting on one of the stems.

Dennis smiled at her and nodded.

"Right this way. We can use this room as there's a changing room slash bathroom right through the opposite door," he walked towards the area they would be using as she followed.

"Excellent. Thanks so much for doing this. Theo's going to love it," she let her teeth show in her grin as she thought of how wicked the pictures would turn out.

"Not a problem. Do you have the um, thirty galleons?" he asked, turning towards her.

Millicent pulled a small coin pouch from between her breasts and handed it to him. He counted the galleons and looked up at her.

"Forty? But we agreed on thirty," he seemed perplexed. Milli smiled.

"It's a tip for being so accommodating. I looked into several other photographers and none of them would do it because of my size. Slick gits anyway, so it's a thank you," she walked towards the bed, sitting upon it.

She opened her purse and pulled out her several looks for the day. Luckily Hermione had taught her the undetectable extension charm so she could carry her wardrobe for the day.

Dennis followed sheepishly.

"It's no problem, really. You're a beautiful woman Millicent. Those sexist sods don't know what they're missing. I consider it a privilege to capture your curves and your infectious confidence," he smiled at the woman.

"Shall we get started?" she eyed him curiously until he nodded.

"Certainly. Why don't you go get into your first outfit dear," he gestured towards the changing room.

Millicent looked down at her outfit and shoved the other lingerie sets to the floor.

"Theo said he likes my muggle biker look. I want to start off with this. I feel like a siren in it," she positioned herself on the bed on her haunches, grabbed her hair in her hand and tipped her head backwards, creating several sexy angles.

Dennis smiled as he walked around her, the only sound in the room was the incessant clicking of his camera.

She laid back on the bed next and crossed her legs seductively, the heels of her strappy black shoes resting against the footboard of the bed. Dennis climbed atop it to take a picture of her straightforward from above. Then he hopped down and took a picture of just her shoes. Millicent was loving the attention.

She moved again, this time shedding her leather jacket in an effort to remove her top and leggings, to get the sexy lingerie biker feel. Underneath her top she was wearing a leather corset that pushed her breasts up and out, with a simple black thong. She replaced her jacket for a few photos. She kept her strappy shoes on and sat on her heels in the middle of the bed, her back to Dennis.

She shrugged her jacket off her shoulders to the click of his camera.

She turned her head to show him her right side profile, a positively Slytherin smirk crossing her features as she began to undo the hooks down the front of the corset. She slid off her jacket a second time.

Moments later she held the corset out to the side while looking back at Dennis.

"You're a natural Milli, truly, this is fantastic. You're going to knock Theo out of his expensive French shoes," he commented to which Milli laughed.

Click. Click. Click.

Dennis captured her smile as well, thinking it the most beautiful part of her. Millicent turned around and used her hand to hide her large olive nipples from Dennis' view before opening her lips, letting her tongue lick her top lip. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at Dennis.

Click. Click. Click.

She rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet behind her, once again facing away from Dennis, so he could capture her firm, full cheeks as her raven colored hair spilled down her back.

"Were those the only poses you wanted in this ensemble Mil?" He asked, looking over the beautiful woman, trying to repress his perverse thoughts of her.

She looked up at him and nodded, fishing beside the bed for the black silk dressing gown she had brought with her.

"Let me just go get changed," which she did as she grabbed up her red bra n panties. She sat them on the bed and the took off her high heels.

She padded to the bathroom and shut the door. She put on the red lingerie set, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She had to admit it turned her on a bit to be lusted after by someone other than Theo, especially knowing that both she and Dennis understood he would never have her. She shivered and ran her warm hands over the gooseflesh pebbling across every inch of her skin. She fixed her now mussed hair and smiled at her reflection.

She exited the bathroom and crawled back in the bed.

Now in a red lace push up bra with the matching boy shorts she laid down on her tummy and arched her back so her arse was the focal point as Dennis snapped another photo. Dennis had to ignore the stirring in his loins for this beautiful woman.

She rolled over and arched her back off the bed, while pointing her toes into the plush bedding. Dennis knelt beside the bed and captured another perfect shot.

Next she put one foot on either headboard post, spreading her legs wide open as Dennis stood by her head and captured her curves from above.

Milli rolled over a moment later and looked at Dennis as she slipped her painted red fingernail between her full red lips and showed the faintest smile. Dennis crept up until they were almost face to face and snapped away.

Milli laughed to herself. She was having so much fun.

Before long she was scampering off to the bathroom to change into a black lace, plus size bralette, with an upside down heart cut out in the front and matching lace panties.

Dennis decided to do a set of walking shots with this ensemble, allowing Milli to dance around the studio and walk as she saw fit. He hoped all of the pics he took would embody this woman's body confidence and beautiful real curves.

Before long she was dancing back to the bathroom again. This time she came out in a bright pink bra n panty set, nearly completely see-through. Dennis felt himself almost completely harden at the sight of her beauty. She bent down and Dennis snapped a pic of her bum in the underwear. She picked up her puffy pink jacket and put it on, before doing a series of poses around the room. She took a moment to remove her jacket and remove the bra beneath it, this time not bothering to cover herself as she replaced the puffy jacket and recreated the visual from the changing room weeks before. Dennis snapped a picture of her naked breasts and was finding it harder to contain himself.

Soon Milli hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pink knickers and posed again.

Dennis could not believe what a natural she was. He kept thinking she was done but she continually brought more. He smiled as they continued their fun shoot.

Four hours later, she was leaving the studio to return home, a photo album filled with photos for her to place inside the album, resting in her bag. She had loved every moment of her photo shoot. It was empowering to be in control of her beauty, style and body.

She stopped by a small grocery inside Diagon Alley, buying a bottle of wine, a bottle of champagne and some expensive German chocolates.

After that, she returned to their flat, placing the champagne in a bucket to cool, the chocolates on their dining table and walking to their bedroom. She changed out of her sex pot outfit and changed into a pair of fitted panties and Theo's old Weird Sisters t-shirt.

Then she returned to their kitchen to prepare dinner. She chopped carrots and celery and green bell peppers, tomatoes and boiled pasta. She had cookies and garlic bread baking.

A half hour later, as she was preparing plates to set the table, she heard the door to the flat unlock. She smiled to herself and continued dishing out the contents onto her plate.

"Mill? You here?" his voice echoed through the hall to where she stood. She didn't answer.

He walked through the flat, searching for his lady love and a smile brightened up his face as he found her. She loved to cook in her skivvies and it drove him wild, seeing this domestic side of her. He walked up behind her, pushing her hair out of the way to kiss the side of her neck gently as his hands traveled down her curves.

"Smells delicious darling, what is it?" He kissed her neck more passionately this time. His hands fell to her hips as he nuzzled into her.

Her manicured hand reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"Just pasta and vegetables, nothing special. There's garlic bread and cookies as well. Go wash up and get comfortable. I think you're going to enjoy this evening," she muttered as his arms reached around to encompass her in his embrace and squeeze her affectionately. He kissed her cheek.

"I know I will, I'll be with you after all," he whispered as he pulled away.

She giggled and continued preparing their dinner while he left to change into some lounge pants and a quidditch shirt.

He reappeared ten minutes later, to see the table set with two long stemmed candles and dinner set out onto it, Millicent already occupying her seat. He walked over to his witch and sat opposite her.

"Wow Milli this is gorgeous. What's the occasion?" she hid her smile.

"No occasion, I just like going above and beyond for you. You will never understand how lucky I feel to have the love and affections of such a handsome man. You could have any girl who talked to you but you picked me. I am the luckiest woman in the world Theo," she confessed, urging him silently to tuck in.

"Milli, sweetheart, I am the lucky one. I found a beautiful pure blooded woman who loves me for more than my fortune and is beautiful inside and out," he touched her hand across the table. She smiled.

"I love you Theo," it came as a whisper. He grinned and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"I love you too Millicent," he echoed, staring at his beautiful, au naturale woman.

"Alright now tuck in, please. I made dinner, I don't want it getting cold because you're staring at me," she chuckled as he began to eat.

After their meal was over, both stuffed from dinner, she stood and grabbed for his hand and pulled her handsome man from his chair. He looked at her curiously. When she snapped her fingers and the box of chocolates, photo album and champagne floated behind them.

She walked far enough ahead of him so that he could stare at her rump as he always did when they walked together. She loved being perversely examined by her boyfriend's ocean blue eyes.

When they reached the bedroom she slowed to a stop at their bed. At the foot of it was a heart made from rose petals and candles lighting up the space.

"Oh Milli...this is beautiful, but you still top even this view on the list of beautiful things," he said, coming up behind her and placing his arms around her waist again.

"Happy anniversary Theo. Four years ago today, you asked me to be your girlfriend," she muttered as he nuzzled her neck again and sneakily felt her up.

"Happy anniversary my love. I can't tell you how amazing these four years have been. So amazing, in fact, I have a question for you," he murmured letting go of her.

As she turned around, he dropped to a knee and pulled a black velvet box from the pocket of his lounge pants. Millicent gasped.

"Theo!" Millicent squealed as she stared down at him.

"Millicent, you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm so lucky you're mine. Would you do me the favor of being mine forever? Will you be my wife Milli?" He looked into her eyes as tears filled her lashes.

She stared down at him in disbelief as she covered her mouth with her hands. He popped open the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. She squealed once again. She removed her hands from her face and nodded.

"Yes, yes Theo I will," she smiled. He stood and lifted her into the air.

When he put her back down he took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

He stood and left a trail of kisses from her ring up her arm, coming to a stop at her neck.

"Theo, before you get too hot and heavy, I have something for you too," she whispered, leaving his embrace to pick up the album.

She sat on their bed and gestured for him to sit beside her. He walked around to his side of the bed and laid down casually. She pulled the album out and sat it on the bed between them.

"What's this Milli?" He flipped open the book and his jaw dropped.

He became entranced by his beautiful girlfriend, err, fiancèe. Every picture sent a surge of desire towards his manhood.

"Just a sexy little something for your enjoyment," she murmured, secretly stroking his growing bulge as she watched him flip from page to page.

"Salazars shorts Mil, these are stunning. Who took these?" He asked, putting down the book to rub his hand up her thigh, his gaze traveling over her scantily clad body.

" Dennis Creevey, at his studio in Diagon Alley. He was the only photographer who would take them," she smiled at him as he went back to looking through the album.

He stopped at a picture of her, nude,with her hand at the apex of her thighs. It had him rock solid beneath his clothes.

"Lucky bloke. You're beautiful Mil. Truly stunning. I'm so glad you're mine," he whispered, letting his hand roam inside her slightly parted thighs.

"Me too Theo," she gasped at his touch, so gentle yet so loving.

He leaned over towards her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. They both smiled into the embrace. Millicent rubbed her hand over Theo's manhood, which twitched at such attention. Theo grasped the side of her face and deepened the kiss. He pulled away only to dive back in a moment later, enjoying how she tasted.

He leaned over further, three quarters of the way on top of her. As he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, her legs opened wider. He smiled and slid his hand up her thigh and rubbed her knickers against her core. She moaned and he captures her lips again. His lips lingered a moment later, before he began to place feather light kisses to her cheek, her chin, and the long, sensual column of her neck. He buried his face in her bosom and moaned at the feel of her. He reached up and gently massaged her chest as he placed kisses upon her exposed cleavage.

He fingered the hem of her shirt and nudged it upwards. He pushed it up under her breasts and kissed the exposed skin of her stomach. Millicent combed her fingers through his hair as he worshipped her. He repositioned himself and kissed down the front of her knickers. Millicent gasped again as she felt heat settle low in her belly. She loved the way he touched her. It was as if she was some expensive artifact he was afraid of ruining the value of.

He continued his trail of kisses over the tops of her thighs as he let his fingers grasp the waistband of her panties. His nails created a scraping sensation that heightened her arousal. He pushed them down and off the edge of the bed. She moved now and gave him better access.

He kissed her patch of curled hair on her mons and kissed up her stomach towards her now semi-exposed chest. One hand delicately parted her lips, and traced her button gently. Milli's breath hitched as he kissed the overflow of her breasts and reached his hands down to unclasp the front closure of her bra. He pushed it away from her and sighed at the beautiful sight before him. His woman was nude and ready for him. As he slid his finger down her slit he felt how wet she was, just for him.

She truly was a sight, her hair perfectly done, her lips colored rouge, her breasts heaving with the effects of his touch, and her womanhood glistening with her want for him. If only he could capture this moment. He climbed off the bed and divested himself of his lounge pants, his shorts and his shirt.

He crawled back onto the bed and then up her body. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he positioned himself above her. He pulled away and kissed the swells of her breasts and then teased her nipples to attention with his tongue. He loved watching her body react to him. And after four years, he knew every little switch to turn her into a whinging, wailing, wet sex kitten.

As his lips sucked and his tongue licked at her nipples, her own hand slipped down past her small patch of curls to circle her own clit rhythmically. He smiled against her bust and ran his hand down her arm, pressing gently against her fingers before slipping two of his fingers into her tight wetness.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her chest. She mewled at the sensation of his breath against her sensitive peaks.

"What do you want me to do Milli?" he asked, removing his fingers and dragging them to rub with hers against her button.

Millicent used her unoccupied hand to push against his temple and try to bury his face in her thighs.

"Mmmm that's my girl. Show me where you want me," he murmured as he kissed down her stomach.

They continued to rub her clit together as he kissed further towards her curls. As he kissed his tongue slipped out and licked at her delicious skin. He kissed her mound, burying his face in her curls, loving the scent of her arousal. He pushed her fingers away and lapped at her nub, suckling gently, earning a high pitched whinge and sigh from his lady. He chuckled against her and sucked with greater pressure.

He watched her squeeze her arse cheeks together and arch into his mouth.

"Do you want more?" he knew her answer already. She mewled and nodded.

He flicked his tongue over her clit one last time before trailing his tongue over her lips and sucking them gently. He buried his tongue inside her wetness, reveling in her sweet taste. He curled his tongue back towards himself and her breathing became increasingly ragged. He wiggled his tongue inside her, waiting for her orgasm to crest anxious for her to coat his face with her release. She grabbed the back of his head and began bucking her hips into his face. He continued to lick and suck until he could feel her nails digging into his scalp.

"Oh Milli…," he whispered as he came up for air, "Can I have you yet?" he was growing uncomfortably hard against his own thighs, aching to buried within her tight channel.

He wanted to christen her inner walls as his forever now that she was his fiance.

"Yes Theo, please," she breathed, as he blew on her wet clit.

He repositioned himself and teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

"Tell me how bad you want it Mil. Tell me," he pushed just the tip inside her and felt her try to buck her hips, allowing him to enter her.

"I want you to wear my legs like a necklace," she moaned as he slipped the entirety of his head inside her heat.

"Your wish is my command Beautiful," he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs to rest against his chest, her feet finding their home at the nape of his neck.

He lifted her arse and pushed inside her slowly, wanting to give her the full weight of him, as he always did. He moved fluidly, burying himself inside her and then sliding back out. Every time he was fully sheathed inside her, he kissed her inner thigh, knowing it sent a lightning bolt of desire to her core.

Before long her legs grew weary from being up so high and they fell to either side of him. He hovered over her, a hand on either side of her head as he again buried himself within her tightness.

"I love you Millicent, so very much," he whispered as he captured her lips in another searing hot kiss.

"And I, you Theo," she whispered as he caused more friction to ignite between their bodies by brushing her nipples against his.

He smiled at her affirmation as he lightly tapped her arse and muttered, "Now back to business. We both need to get off."

She chuckled at his humor as he began to sped up his hips until she fisted the sheets. He knew she was growing closer. She was growing more and more vocal.

"Oh yes Milli, tell me what I do to you. Good girl," he moaned, pumping inside her while trying to hold off.

"Oh Theo? Oh fuck yes Theo! Mmm! Ah!" she moaned and tossed her head back.

"Look at me Baby. eye contact. Please," he implored her. Their eyes met and he nearly unfolded beneath her.

"Oh Theo… oh you feel amazing!" she moaned.

"Do you want my children Mil?" He whispered, his lips falling to hers.

"Oh yes. Yes Theo yes! I want all of you," she continued.

His hips began to lose their vigor and he began to leak inside her. With each of his dying thrusts, she rose her hips to meet his. They crescendoed over the cliff into their orgasms in perfect sync, finishing each other off simultaneously.

Theo collapsed on top of her, darting out his tongue to taste one of her nipples. She hissed and he chuckled. She knew before long Theo would be ready for round two. But she didn't know if she could manage a second time. He had really taken it out of her. She began to stroke his back while he licked and gently sucked her nipple.

"I can't wait to have incredible sex for the rest of our lives," he voiced, to which his witch laughed.

"I know how you feel," she whispered.

He leaned up to kiss her one last time as they began to doze off.

"And a kiss to seal our fate," he replied. She kissed him again.

"Here's to our forever," she countered, pecking his lips gently.

And with that, the newly engaged couple fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
